Solid phase extraction (SPE) is a chromatographic technique which is widely used, e.g., for preconcentration and cleanup of analytical samples, for purification of various chemicals, and for removal of toxic or valuable substances from aqueous solutions. SPE is usually performed using a column or cartridge containing an appropriate resin. SPE procedures have been developed using sorbents which can interact with analytes by hydrophobic, ion exchange, chelation, sorption, and other mechanisms, to bind and remove the analytes from fluids. Since different SPE applications can require different sorbents, there is a need for sorbents with novel properties which have unique selectivities.